


Moon over Rio

by herumtreiber



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Manip, NSFW, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slash, Smut, Spanking, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/pseuds/herumtreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of Breaking Dawn. Edward spends a most pleasurable honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The honeymoon

 

 

Jake's face broke into a wide grin when he entered the house. It was brightly lit by the Brazilian sun. The humid air of the environs of Rio de Janeiro made his shirt stick close to his muscled torso, causing Edward's lips to go dry.  
  
He turned and smiled brightly at the vampire, his arms motioning to the window through which the Atlantic Ocean could be seen. "It's a great place for our honeymoon! How did you pick it up?"  
  
Edward coughed. "Actually, wolf, it was the place Bella chose. Since she decided to call off the wedding and we got together…" The vampire trailed off when he read his husband's angry thoughts.  
  
"So, I'm second choice."  
  
"You don't understand, Jake. It's been you since quite a while." Edward put a hand upon Jake's broad shoulder but the irritated Quileute brushed him off.  
  
"You know Alice had a vision about Bella dying shortly after our marriage?" The vampire shrugged. "That's why Bella got cold feet and ran away to Florida."  
  
"Sure, leech, sure."  
  
Edward toed off his shoes and padded across the room to the couch. After he sat down, he patted the space next to him. "Who do you think prodded Alice into having that particular vision?"  
  
Jake sat down and eyed the cold cola can the housekeeper had thoughtfully left behind. He popped it open, squinting at Edward. "You did?"  
  
Edward nodded.  
  
"How?" said Jake between sips. Edward couldn't help but admire the way his wolf's throat and neck were limned by the sun when he leaned forward.  
  
Edward smirked evilly. "I wanted to get rid of Bella, so I may have implanted that idea in my sister's mind."  
  
"Hypnotism?"  
  
"Something like that." Edward didn't want to admit Jasper had induced feelings of anxiety and foreboding in Alice. It would give his brother a bad name.  
  


\--

  
"What's taking you so long, Jake?"  
  
"I'm getting ready!" Jake hastily scrubbed his teeth. As he leaned down and washed his mouth, his gaze fell on his open carry-all. He noticed a white package.  
  
He bent down and picked it up. When he opened the gift, a black sheer negligee fell off and he caught a note with Alice's dainty handwriting. _'I originally picked this model for Bella. I had to return it so it would fit your huge size, pup!'_  
  
Jake held the flimsy fabric to his chiseled chest and turned this way and that, seeing his reflection on the mirror and picturing what he would look like wearing the piece of lingerie. He stopped when he heard Edward moaning.  
  
"Stop, Jacob! I've told you I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
"Dammit, leech!" shouted Jake. "We got married and we can fuck, but now you come up with this?"  
  
Jake growled; Edward's reluctance to consummate their love had been quite frustrating. Sure, they had exchanged blow jobs but Edward balked at having full-fledged sex, arguing that it would hurt Jacob. No matter that Jake had sat on Edward's lap during their flight to Brazil and purposefully rubbed his backside against the vampire's erection. Maddeningly befitting his name, Edward remained the prim, infuriatingly proper Edwardian gentleman.  
  
"I'm going for a swim in the ocean; I hope it will cool me off." Edward said, before going out of the house.  
  
Jake reluctantly let the lingerie fall to the floor. He wasn't desperate enough to wear that thing but if Edward persisted in being coy, he just might.  
  
The Quileute saw a small package tucked in a corner of the bag, no larger than Edward's phone. He opened it and found a small, white tanga. He held it up and squinted at it, mumbling, "This might just do the trick!"  
  
There was a small tag next to the pouch, which Jake doubted was large enough to contain his girth. He recognized Emmett's scrawl: _'Wolf, I know my stubborn brother, wear it with our compliments. Em and Rose.'_  
  
He took off his shirt and jeans, hopping in one leg to get into the tanga whose strap was as thin as dental floss. Once he adjusted it around his body, the sensual silk rubbing against his crack got him hard so he took the white towel and wrapped it around his slim hips.  
  
He padded across the living room and what he saw out the window made him catch his breath. The beach looked grey in the night and the moon shined in the clear Southern sky. The moonlight painted a broad silver swath in the sea, gently disturbed by the lapping waves. It led directly to his pale husband who appeared to be made out of moonbeams, his Greek profile visible for a moment before he ran with superhuman speed to the sea.  
  
  


\--

  
Edward stood on the sand, his chest covered by the warm sea. He turned to the lit house and saw Jake's silhouette. The wolf was thinking sexy thoughts which made it difficult for him not to pounce on Jake. He eyed the white towel, in stark contrast with his husband's dark skin.  
  
Jake purposely let the towel fall and Edward gulped, noting the slim covering that visibly delineated Jacob's huge package. He almost lost his footing on the sand. However, what made him completely lose his composure was the moment when Jake turned his back on him and bent down, ostensibly to pick up the fluffy towel.  
  
Edward growled, his cock reacting to the graceful arc of Jake's buttocks, enticingly displayed just before him. He knew any resistance was fruitless, and he yearned to explore the body that was his alone. He would just have to be extra careful not to hurt Jake.  
  
His mind made up, the vampire rushed to Jacob and easily lifted him in a tight embrace. "You'll be the death of me, Jake!"  
  
As Jacob wrapped his strong legs around Edward's bare body, he quipped, "Can't, you're dead already, Cullen!"  
  
"Cullen-Black to you!" said Edward. He palmed and kneaded the soft globes of Jake's buttocks as he rushed to the house, carrying his precious burden in his arms. Jacob moaned at the friction the thin strap made against his hole, prodded by the tip of Edward's erect cock as the vampire walked.  
  


\--

  
Jake whimpered as he felt Edward touching his inner thighs, twining his fingers with the silk strap that covered his crack. "You won't wear this at the beach, Jake. I'd have to fend off all the people who wanted to take what's mine!"  
  
Edward scooted on the bed towards Jake, the pad of his thumb swiping against the spasming hole as he spread the bronzed legs with his knees. "Eager much, wolf?"  
  
"Hurry up and fuck me!"  
  
"As you command."  
  
Watching from the corner of his eyes Edward's blurry figure as he grabbed the lube from the bag, Jake was grateful for the vampire's inhuman speed. Edward pushed first one, and then two fingers inside him, spreading the sticky gel inside his body.  
  
He moaned when he felt Edward carefully hooking his fingers around the tanga and pulling it down to his knees, letting free his achingly hard prick. He shivered when the vampire's cold cockhead pushed against his rim.  
  
Jake grunted at the stretching sensation of the thick shaft entering him, a slow inch at a time. Growling with impatience, he pushed back but Edward splayed his hand against his back, staying the motion.  
  
Edward groaned at the tightness and warmth surrounding his shaft. When he had sheathed himself to the hilt inside Jake, he paused for a while. Jacob had grasped the bedpost with his right hand to grab purchase and when he squeezed around Edward, the vampire was overwhelmed by the sensations and started to fuck him, rough and fast.  
  
Jake gripped the bedpost so tightly that it finally broke in half, the wood chips falling down on the lovers who were unaware of the damage they'd caused to the bed.  
  
Jake groaned at the fullness that stretched him so nicely, he thought he could feel the veins and ridges of the shaft rubbing against his walls. He whimpered when the cockhead prodded his prostate as Edward, teasingly slowly, pulled out. Jake's clenching around his cock on its way out made Edward thrust his hips forward, impaling the wolf once more; his powerful motions pushing the bed against the windowpane where the headboard used to be.  
  
Jake arched his body and splayed his hands against the wall; the sight of his sweaty, bronzed back evoking something primal in the vampire.  
  
Edward smirked as he shoved his prick deep into the tight heat that beckoned him relentlessly. Then he took it out in a languid motion until the flange of his cockhead speared Jake's entrance like a hook in a fish.  
  
He leaned forward, his pale body covering completely his lover's russet one while he put his alabaster hands above Jake's. As he fucked his hips into the warm backside below him, Edward's gripping fists destroyed parts of the wall. The two paid no mind to the pieces of plaster and feathers that rained down on their entwined bodies, some of which stuck to the wolf's wet skin.  
  
Their grunts and moans were coupled with the slapping sound of the vampire's balls against Jake's sweaty buttocks. Edward gripped Jake's shoulders fiercely as he thrust in and out of the clenching body, sneaking a hand down to fist Jake's damp cock.  
  
Edward smiled when he felt the soaked patch in the silk sheets, evidence of Jake's pleasure at their coupling. He swirled his thumb over the thick glans, biting the shoulders and neck of his lover gently, taking care not to pierce the soft, satiny skin.  
  
Jake babbled, "Fuck… fuck…. more!"  
  
Then he came all over Edward's hand. The squeezing muscles around his girth finally caused the vampire to climax with a hoarse shout. He disengaged his softening prick with a loud popping noise. Patting Jacob's back, Edward knelt above him, smiling in satisfaction at the glazed expression of the wolf.  
  
After he'd gone to the bathroom to fetch a towel, Edward cleaned his husband's sticky thighs.  
  
"That was great," said Jake tiredly. "Next time, I'll fuck you."  
  
"Sorry, wolf." Edward smiled gently. "But vampires don't bottom."  
  
Jake glared weakly at Edward, but he was too tired to continue the conversation.  
  


\--

  
Jake stared despondently at the seemingly tiny chicken wings frying on the pan. Patting his abs, he doubted they would be enough to satiate his hunger. He picked up the note Edward had left for him on the counter. _'Gone hunting, will return soon. I left a salve in the bathroom if you're sore.'_  
  
After his breakfast, Jake gingerly sat on the couch and waited for the vampire. He picked up a magazine and read it for a while.  
  
Edward sauntered into the room. Belying the fact that he'd been hunting wild animals, he looked as composed as ever.  
  
"You're feeling fine?" He smiled at the sight of his wolf, scrunching up his face so cutely in concentration.  
  
"Course I am, I'm no—"  
  
The knocking interrupted Jake. Edward went to the door and opened it, revealing the scrawny figure of the housekeeper.  
  
The woman nodded at them and walked to the bedroom.  
  
Jake sat back on the couch and motioned to the kitchen. "Ate all the food, we should order some m—"  
  
He was interrupted by the sound of the housekeeper who was screeching angrily. She came into the living room, waving a bag at them.  
  
Edward shrugged and turned to Jake. "Luiza is upset about the damage we did."  
  
The woman walked up to Jake, squinting at him. She touched the dark bruises around his collarbone and turned to shout at Edward, _"Você é um demônio!"_  
  
She swung the bag and hit the vampire's chest while she pointed at Jake. _"O pobre menino!"_  
  
Seeing the comical sight of the powerful vampire attacked by the petite woman, Jake burst into laughter which continued as Edward maneuvered the enraged housekeeper out of the house.  
  
"What did she say?" Jake managed to say when he calmed down.  
  
"She said I was a demon!" Edward pouted. "And you the poor boy. She should've heard you begging me to pound you last night!"  
  
Jake smirked craftily. "She's right you know. You're a sex demon, Edward."  
  
He stood up and kissed Edward's pouty lips. "My very own demon."  
  
Edward frowned, noticing for the first time the bruises in the form of handprints all over Jacob's shoulders and neck.  
  
He said hoarsely. "I was right, dammit! I can't touch my love without hurting him!"  
  
"What?" Jake's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"  
  
Edward touched the purple bruises around Jacob's neck. "I was too rough last night. I'm sorry, Jake. I shouldn't hurt you!"  
  
Recalling Edward's dismissive words after they had made love, Jake narrowed his eyes at his husband and nodded solemnly. "You know what? You're right, Edward; you really hurt me."  
  
"I... did?" Edward gulped and staggered back, his amber eyes widening in shock. He expected Jacob to deny he'd harmed him; he was very surprised by this admission.  
  
Jake smiled predatorily as he cupped the pale cheeks and rubbed his thumb across Edward's luscious lips. "Yes, you did and to avoid that, from now on I'm the one who's gonna fuck you!"  
  
\--

 

 


	2. The dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** Rimming, dirty talk, NSFW manip, and other things.

 

 

Taking a look around at the brightly lit room which appeared to be some kind of modern dungeon, Jacob laid his head on the smooth surface of the wooden beam which crossed the dungeon diagonally. His nostrils flared as he sniffed the pine scent of the solution used to sweep the floor. He squirmed at the rough feeling of the leather vest which he'd tried to get out of. Trussed up like a calf ready for branding, Jake mused that the day had gone from bad to worse. In the morning he'd fought with Edward over the vampire refusing to bottom and asking him, yet again, if he'd hurt him during sex. To counter his fears, Jake had suggested things to liven up their nascent sex life and Edward had predictably refused.

Jake shook his head as he remembered what had transpired.

\--

 "For the last time, you're not hurting me!"

"I fear that…"

"In fact, since you won't bottom, our sex life is too vanilla!" Jake growled. "It's hardly … rough and hard."

"But my vampire force…"

Jake brushed aside Edward's concerns. "You're too damned unimaginative!"

"Fine, mutt! See if I care!" Edward said vexedly as he ruffled his hair. He stomped out of the living room, turning to scowl at his husband one last time. "I'm going to Rio to buy some things!"

The vampire closed the door so forcefully that pieces of plaster rained down from the corners, and Jake was left alone. The housekeeper was mysteriously absent, so he had the house to himself. A few minutes later, he heard the rumbling engine of the boat as Edward sped away.

He had prepared lunch with the smoked ribs and vegetables in the kitchen. Grabbing several bottles of _Bohemia Escura_ , he put them on the kitchen counter and started wolfing down the meal, guzzling the dark beer with gusto. After washing the dishes, he went to the living room and plopped down on the leather couch, lifting the remote and turning on the TV. Because he lacked Edward's gift to master foreign tongues, he couldn't understand Portuguese so the shows didn't hook him right in.  Fiddling with the buttons, he found the English-speaking channels that came from the satellite dish, but he thought them boring without Edward to share snarky observations with. Jacob loved to make him squirm with his offhanded, piquant remarks; his vampire really wasn't laid back enough.

Jake turned off the TV and stretched his legs. He wanted to go to the private beach, so he stood up and pulled down his cut-offs to change into something more comfortable. After he got rid of his clothes, Jake's hand sneaked beneath the couch, rummaging for the thong Edward had ripped off the night before. 

He put it on and then stood up; flexing his powerful thighs while he rubbed his backside, he moaned at the feeling of the thin silk stretching over his sore ass. Despite the rough lovemaking, he wanted more from Edward because he awakened a hunger that only the vampire could sate.

Once on the beach, Jake had put the towel on the sand and scanned the horizon. He hoped to see the ship that would bring Edward back, but he only noticed a tourist boat a few hundred yards offshore. He laid down on the towel, squirming so his painfully hard cock wouldn't rub too much against the flimsy pouch of his thong; remembering their passionate lovemaking had made him uncomfortable horny.

 The scorching Brazilian sun and the beer he'd imbibed made Jake drowsy, so he fell asleep fast. 

Next thing he recalled were the cold arms of a vampire cradling him as he was rushed inside a house. The man was unrecognizable because he wore a hooded mask, but his scent gave him away.

\--

The clanking sound of the chains binding him brought Jake to the present. The chain links that hung from his trapped writs sat precisely upon his bare crack; he squirmed at the feel of the cold metal.  

As he knelt on the wooden floor, the cruel metal joined his wrists to his spread ankles. Jake wiggled his legs, sighing at the smooth feel of the leather straps of the sandals which his captor had wrapped around his ankles.

The wolf frowned at the wall, realizing the game the vampire wanted to play. He would win by doing it better!

" _Che piattino succulento_ _, mio dolce Jacoppo!_   You make such an enticing sight!"  Jake couldn't believe how hot Italian made him, coming from those lips; the smooth voice of the vampire oozed sensuality. He turned to gaze calmly at his captor's patrician features; apparently the damned leech felt he didn't have to conceal his identity any longer. As if Jake hadn't known from the beginning!

The vampire paused at the door, fidgeting with the cuff of his leather jacket as he gazed at the succulent dish spread in front of him. The smooth expanse of golden skin exposed to his eyes made his cock throb. Jake's backside was displayed to perfection as he opened his thighs, his knees wobbling on the floor. The captor smirked at the torn shreds of the leather vest, indicating that his captive had tried to free himself but was unable to because he was inexorably trapped in the game.  
  
\--

  
  
\--

"I see the chains I fashioned just for you are working." 

"What?" Jake said, trying to glare at him.

"They are made of Volturium," the vampire said nonchalantly.

"Are you kidding? Vol… what?" The wolf couldn't believe his captor's chutzpah.

The vampire explained calmly, frowning at his cheeky captive's response. "It's an element found in a meteorite which fell in the Toscana. Works like kryptonite for werewolves, binding their powers."

Jake shook his head at the strange explanation. "Let me go, or I'll kill you!" He turned to glare at his captor who paid no mind to his words because the wolf's turgid cock twitched; the head glistened with precome, nestled between his balls which hung low and heavy.

"Really, _piccolo lupo_?" The vampire glided towards his captive; he crouched and his gaze was drawn toward the metal chain, resting snug between Jake's pert buttocks, the place he yearned to be. He sneered at his lithe captive, taunting him. "Little wolf, will you squeeze me to death when I'm inside you? I'm rather looking forward to that."

The vampire's dirty words made Jake clench his buttocks, and he shuddered at the cold feeling of the metal against his entrance; but he wanted something more. He felt he was losing this game; he needed to gain the upper hand, so he spat out, "Fuck you!"

" _Mio caro lupo_ , it is you who'll get fucked. Repeatedly." The vampire leaned forward to trace the leather straps of the sandal with the pad of his thumb. "I'll make you come at least twice!"

Jake turned to scowl at his captor. "Why did you put these things on me?" He spread his legs and wiggled his ankles.

The vampire caressed Jake's inner thighs; bending down to kiss the inside of his right knee, his hands lovingly traced the sturdy leather straps. "From the first time I saw your face, you've seemed perfect to me. I picture you in ancient Mykonos, garbed magnificently as a worthy offering to the gods."

Jake snorted while his captor leaned forward and covered his back with his cold body. The vampire sighed as he removed the leather straps that stubbornly clung to Jake's perfect brow. He gently nibbled on Jake's right earlobe as he whispered huskily in his ear, "Zeus would swoop down from the sky and abduct you, taking you to Mount Olympus to serve as cup-bearer to the gods while you rode his lap; writhing on his thick, fat cock." 

Jake grunted at the dirty imagery called up by the lustful vampire, and his captor took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside that tempting mouth as he fondled the chiseled abs. His tongue wrestled with Jake's as he soaked up the wolf's whimpers.

The vampire broke the contact and his hands reached inside the shredded vest, tweaking Jake's erect nipples. "Would you like that, little wolf? Unfortunately it won't come to pass, for I would fight the god to the death. You belong to me, Jake. Don't ever forget that!"

Jake wriggled his rump; caught up in the moment he still found the presence of mind to snarl, "Fuck you, leech! Edward will come and…"

The vampire scooted backwards, his hands tracing a path down the smooth expanse of Jake's back until they reached the slim waist. He reached down to lovingly knead Jake's smooth rear while he sneered, " _Edoardo_ won't come for a while; he's enjoying himself. You did wrong to anger him!"

Jake bellowed, "I belong to him, fucking leech!"

The cocky vampire slapped the taut buttocks as he roared, "Damn right, and don't you ever forget it!"

He bowed his head to kiss the red imprint of his hands on that unmarred skin, glorying in the heat coming from the smooth backside; then he laved kisses up and down the enticing globes, nibbling the soft skin. He lifted up Jake's chained hands and kissed each knuckle with reverence; finally, he glared at the wolf. "For all the talk of your husband, I see you aren't wearing your wedding ring.  You sunbathed on the beach, wearing that thong!" He narrowed his eyes and snarled, "Bet you wanted a man from the boat to come ashore and fuck you!"

Jake reared up and shouted angrily, "Are you nuts? Took off the ring to wash the dishes, you fucking bloodsucker." Seeking a way to turn the tables, Jake laid his head upon the wooden beam and smiled craftily, "I take it you read minds?"

The vampire didn't say anything at first, and then his words rushed out. "I don't need that silly power because I have informants everywhere!"

Jake retorted angrily, "Bet you'll say Louise is one of them."

"Wrong, her name is Luiza. She'd be too much of a… nuisance for us." The vampire repeatedly spanked Jake's behind, enjoying the way the wolf squirmed under the rough attack as Jake scooted his knees towards the beam, rutting against the wood to relieve his aching cock.

"You talk too much, wolf. I'll have to do something."

"What, gag me?" Jake said defiantly.

"No, something sweeter." The vampire dropped his head to kiss the dimples on the pert globes which shined in the bright light. He rubbed his thumbs on both sides of the furled orifice he wanted to taste so much, his mouth watering at the thought. He spread Jake's buttocks and swiped his tongue along the crack, enjoying the sound of Jake's desperate moans. His musky scent was overlaid with the soap he'd used, and the vampire could almost taste the sand and sun of the Brazilian beach. 

Jake said brokenly, "More, I want you to… fuck me!"

The vampire speared Jake's hole with his tongue, burrowing into the tight heat while he held him open with his thumbs, kneading the buttocks with his fingers. Jake opened his legs so wide he looked like a gymnast doing a split; he sobbed when he felt the nose pressing against the cleft of his ass as the vampire laved his opening. Pushing back and rolling his hips, Jake whimpered brokenly as he rode the vampire's tongue wildly, his rim fluttering around the wet flesh invading him as he pushed back to get more pressure. Wanting to be filled to the core, he turned his face and panted. "Man, your tongue drives me wild! Stick it in deep!"  
  
The vampire held Jake's thick cock between his fingers; with his other hand he spread open Jake's buttocks as his tongue burrowed into the wolf's channel, a place that would belong to him till the end of time. He yearned to fully possess the wolf, to make him scream his name until he broke and was made new again. Glancing down at the heavy balls which glistened with his saliva, the vampire bent down to tongue them. Jacob sighed at the loss of the raspy tongue that had caressed his insides so tantalizingly; then he yelped as the vampire engulfed his cockhead, tonguing his slit. 

His hungry tongue worked the head, savoring the salty taste of Jake's precome, and then swallowed the shaft until he reached Jake's wiry pubes. His captor bobbed up and down Jake's girth. Taking it out of his mouth with an obscene popping sound to pepper the shaft with kisses, he smiled at the wolf's whimpers and grunts.  

Jake rested his forehead on the cool wood. He raised up his hips, feeling open and exposed to the vampire's knowing glance; he shivered as the breeze coming from the ventilator overhead caressed his moist, twitching hole. 

Jake yelped as the vampire's middle finger rubbed his rim and finally breached him; he wiggled it inside and when it was sunk in to the knuckle, he massaged the rim with the pad of his thumb.  Jacob writhed when he felt both the fingers playing with his stretched hole and his cock, swallowed again by the cold mouth.

 When his captor pushed his index and ring finger inside him, scissoring until he rubbed against the nub of his prostate, Jake came with a shout. His muscles spasmed around the fingers as the vampire hungrily drank his thick, hot come.

Jake laid his sweaty forehead on the beam and smiled against the wood, thankful for his ability to recuperate fast. He knew he'd be ready for a second round any second now. His erection didn't flag at all; his prick throbbed angrily as the vampire licked clean his shaft, pausing at the cockhead to swirl his tongue until it was shiny with saliva. Jake grunted and squeezed the fingers that still were embedded inside him, needing more, wanting the vampire to mount him.    

"Fine, you win." He growled, "Now fuck me!" 

Jake heard a rustling sound as the vampire took off his leather jacket and pants. There was the distinct clinking sound of the plastic buttons hitting the floor as the vampire tore off his shirt in his haste to sheathe his prick inside that enticing backside. He upended the bottle of lube on his twitching cock and threw it aside.  

Jake turned and licked his lips at the sight of the vampire's pale, engorged shaft which contrasted with the purple cockhead, glistening with his juices and lube. He wanted so much to taste it, but first he needed it inside him, pounding him.

The vampire bent down until he covered Jake's back, smirking at the way his captive's hands wiggled in their shackles. He held his prick between his thumb and index and teasingly rubbed the shaft along Jake's wet crack, deciding to drive the wolf wild.  "I don't think I'll fuck you yet, _piccolo lupo."_

Jake had had enough; he was hard and aching to be filled. In fact, he was desperate and felt the vampire's teasing had gone too far. He should've been aware how impatient Jake was.  

With a mighty push of his arms, Jacob easily broke the metal chains that bound his hands. Rearing up his leather-clad torso, he turned and grabbed the vampire's arm, piercing him with an angry stare as he snarled, "If you don't fuck me now, Edward, I'll use a dildo in front of you and won't let you touch me for a month!" 

Edward pouted at his wolf and caressed the black hair. "Right now you're needy, Jake. Where will you find the dildo? Will you wait till you buy one on the mainland?"

"I'll search Luiza's rooms; looks like the kind of woman who uses one!"

"How do you know…?" Edward trailed off, knowing that Jake was right. He sighed in defeat. "Fine, you asked for it!"

With a forceful thrust, Edward sheathed his prick to the hilt in the hole he had prepared so carefully, knowing it was the way Jacob wanted it. Jake's body was pushed towards the wooden beam by the forceful thrust. The wolf laid his palms upon the wood and arched his back, pushing back.  As his shaft slid back and forth inside the enticing heat, Edward moaned at the exquisite sensation of the walls squeezing around him like they wanted to keep him forever.

His nostrils flaring as he inhaled the heady scent of Jake's arousal, Edward smirked at the sweaty neck of his lover  which he covered with kisses as he thrust in and out of the tight channel. "You love it when I fuck you, right? You want it rough?"

Jake nodded, lost in the fullness of the cold prick rubbing his walls; he felt the shaft nudge against his prostate at the moment of deepest penetration, when Edward rolled his hips and speared him in full. Edward groaned at the thoughts coming from his wolf.  Because of his vampire speed, he could thrust in and out of Jake so fast that the stimulation his prostate received was relentless, a constant massage that the cocky vampire was aware of due to Jake's onslaught of elated thoughts. They were expressed audibly through whimpers and moans; a crescendo that Edward sought to master, riding the wolf hard and fast. Slippery with precome, Jake's neglected cock bounced against his abs, leaving a sticky trail.

"That's it; squeeze me, Jake!"

"Oh yeah, just like that!" Jake groaned as Edward took his cock out of him, and in the next instant speared him to the fullest as his balls slapped against Jake's. The wolf's hands sneaked towards his dick which was so hard it ached. He needed release. 

Edward's cold fingers intertwined with Jake's; together they fisted the wet shaft as the vampire fucked him harshly. Jake wasn't entirely defenseless, he tightened around the prick when the shaft would start to slide out of him, knowing it drove Edward wild. It was a race to see who would come first. Jake turned his torso and lifted his hands. Grabbing Edward's hair, he pulled his face towards him and kissed him hungrily. Edward's tongue inched inside his mouth and Jake's lips squeezed it just as he clenched around him.

Edward's fist was a blur as he sought to make Jake come. He gloried in the dampness his fingers encountered, knowing it was him who drove Jake mad with desire.  

Shuddering violently, Jake came once more. The convulsing channel gripping Edward tightly and the heat which enveloped his cold prick were so overwhelming that the vampire came a second later, bathing those soft walls with his seed. He reluctantly took out his prick with a squelching sound.

\--

After Edward carried his exhausted husband to their bedroom, Jake stretched on the newly bought bed, cuddling around his lover. "That was nice."

Edward scowled at the impertinent wolf. "Only nice? I made you come twice!"

"Yeah, man, but the Volturium?" Jake guffawed as Edward glared at him. "Sounds like unobtainium!"

Edward huffed exasperatedly. "Well, I had to imagine something."

"Kryptonite for werewolves? I almost laughed!"

"Then I would've spanked you more."

Jake wiggled his tired body and laid his head on the vampire's chest, his fingers absently ruffling Edward's tousled hair. "Was drowsy with the beers; that's why I put no resistance."

"Don't lie, you were twitching for it; you were looking forward to the game."

"True, true. But really, Edward? You made up the part about those guys wanting to fuck me."

"I'll let you know that they were thinking just that; they had binoculars you know. I caught their thoughts on the way back." The vampire leaned towards Jake and kissed his brow. "I would never allow it, of course."

"Of course." Jake yawned widely; the tension in that room, not to mention the rough fucking, had tired him out. "By the way, that dungeon…"

"I found it while you were sleeping. After we fought in the morning? I realized I had the perfect place to prove to you I do have a great imagination."  

Jake lifted an eyebrow and kissed the cold chest. "Wonder what your parents get up to in that place."

Edward groaned. "Don't mention it; I refuse to think about it."  He smiled at his wolf and said tenderly, "I love you, Jake."

"Love you too, Edward," Jake said between yawns. 

A minute later the vampire gazed at the door and sighed in exasperation. "Luiza is at it again. She must've heard something odd. She's calling Esme on the phone right now; she wants to tell her an evil demon kidnapped you! The nerve of that woman!"

Camouflaged beneath a layer of lazy sensual thoughts, Jake mentally smirked as he scrunched up his eyebrows. If Edward's kinky parents came here, they could provide him with information to make his cocky husband submit at last, so Jake could royally fuck him. It would seem his plans would come to fruition with the help of his allies.

 

  



	3. Beach baseball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW manip, graphic sex, dirty talk, light spanking

 

 

Jake was sprawled on the towel; it was carefully extended so the sand on the beach wouldn't get inside the pouch of his thong. He squinted at the heavy clouds extending over the horizon where they merged seamlessly with the Atlantic Ocean. In the morning, Luiza the housekeeper had waved the newspaper in front of him. Jacob recognized the Portuguese word for storm and shrugged at the woman as she handed him the plastic bag with the pork chops. Luiza patted his shoulder in sympathy and Jake couldn't help but grimace at the way she made tsking sounds, glancing at his denim-clad backside.

The rustling of the ocean waves brought Jacob back to the present. He glanced at the bottle of tanning oil by his side and his prick twitched, thinking about the inventive uses Edward could find for it. He bit the back of his hand to keep from groaning as he turned sideways on the fluffy towel, bunching up the end to hide his rump, just in case Edward was watching from the window.

The truth was that Jake wore the thong as incitement when he wanted Edward to make love to him. Worked like a charm every time.

Inside the beach house, Edward sat on a mat and gazed at the chess board. He wished Jacob would play, although he knew Jake would lose inevitably, given Edward's power. The vampire had found to his chagrin that if he allowed Jacob to win, his husband made a fuss instead of being grateful. Jake insisted on winning on the strength of his skills, not through Edward's pity.

So Edward brooded alone, biting his lip as he read Jake's increasingly erotic train of thought.  

His patience growing thin at Jake's finger playing with his entrance, Edward groaned and stood up. He glided towards the windows that gave out onto the pristine beach. He noted with relief the heavy cloud cover; it meant he could venture out in the open wearing only his trunks, unmindful of the occasional boat speeding in the distance.

Gazing up at the cloudy sky, Edward remembered another moment when the light shining upon a beach held the same otherworldly quality. It was the magical moment when his feelings crystallized and his mind treasured the memory. The vampire was distracted from his reminiscences when he looked out the window and saw Jake tucking one leg into his chest, affording him an unimpeded view of the soft curve of his buttocks. He drank the sight of the russet skin which was so warm and supple under his fingertips.

The thin strap that tantalizingly hid Jake's entrance did nothing but inflame Edward's imagination. His mouth watered at the remembrance of Jacob's taste upon his tongue as he delved inside him, stabbing his tongue into him until his wolf blabbered and begged to be fucked. Edward's fingers twitched with the need to spread Jacob's ass, his thumbs kneading the luscious backside just before he sheathed himself into his pliant body.   

Feeling Edward watching him, Jake grabbed his knee and pulled it towards his chest, ostensibly seeking a more comfortable position but in reality opening himself to Edward's heated gaze.

His prick throbbing with the need to feel Jacob clenching around him, Edward dashed out of the house so fast that he slammed the door too hard. It swung forlornly back and forth, the upper hinge having been torn off the wooden frame.  

Edward's nostrils flared as he inhaled the scent of brackish sea water, mixed with Jacob's musk. The strong breeze ruffled his hair as Edward gazed up at the sea. The stunning sight should have engaged all his senses, but it faded next to Jacob's warm body and the enticing way his hips wiggled impatiently when he sensed Edward dashing towards him. The presence of his wolf lent sharpness to this taste of paradise, freedom Edward had sorely lacked.

Intent on corrupting Jacob, Edward swooped down on him like the sex demon the housekeeper had called him.

Edward crouched above Jake's prone body, palming down his cock in an effort to calm himself. Glancing around, he grunted because in his rush to go to Jake, he forgot to grab the lube. He leaned down and grasped the slim neck of the bottle with the massage oil, upending it over his palm so the thick liquid coated his fingers, dribbling down onto the sand.  

"You want my cock, Jake." Edward traced with his finger the silk strap of the thong which was the only obstacle that prevented from plunging into Jacob.

Jacob whined low in his throat, pushing up his hips and shivering at the contrast between Edward's cold fingers and the towel, heated by the beach.

"You want me to fuck you again and again."

Jake squirmed on the towel, his heart beating madly at the sound of the elastic waistband of Edward's trunks as he slipped them off. He pushed Jake's leg up and to the side, opening him to his slicked fingers, which slid inside the tight heat up to the knuckles.  

With his other hand, Edward spread Jake's buttocks and groaned at the sight of the twitching entrance. "Love to see your ass sucking my fingers, eager for more."

 Edward hardly recognized the hoarse sounds coming from his lips. No person during his time on this Earth had affected him like Jacob, and the vampire was sure no one would ever have that power again. 

"Come on, man. Fuck me already!" Jacob groaned, bucking up his hips to swallow Edward's fingers.

"Don't be impatient, wolf!" Edward admonished as he repeatedly slapped Jacob's ass.  Overloaded by the blows raining down upon his buttocks, Jacob clenched convulsively around the fingers that jabbed inside his channel, his prick leaking so much that the cockhead rubbing against the towel left a wet patch.

Panting, Jacob grasped the edges of the towel. If Edward didn't fuck him soon, he would just twist around, pin his cold body on the sand and ride Edward for all he was worth.

Edward chuckled wickedly at Jake's thoughts and guided his wet dick so that it nestled between the sweat-slicked crack, sliding it back and forth so his cockhead rubbed Jacob's balls. He touched gingerly the warm waist, his fingers tracing a path from the russet thigh down to the neglected cock, whose moist tip throbbed. Edward's thumb swirled over the wet slit to catch a drop of precome which he rubbed onto Jacob's abs.

His foreplay was interrupted when Jacob jerked back his hips, fucking himself on his fingers.  

"You… drive me crazy with want," Edward said between clenched teeth, barely restraining the urge to fuck Jacob until his hunger was sated.

"Edward, Edward." Jacob keened, writhing on Edward's fingers. The scent of Jacob's musk, the sensation of the fluttering channel around his fingers, and the warmth that came from the soft body next to him, threw to the window whatever scant restraint Edward still possessed.

Edward teased his entrance, rubbing the blunt cockhead around his rim without penetrating. Jacob bucked up his hips, sinking his wet entrance onto the cockhead and groaned at the burning sensation when the cockhead breached him. Edward paused, allowing him time to adjust. Jake pushed back his ass in his eagerness to be filled.

Edward fucked his prick midshaft into the warm channel, and then Jacob's sweaty chest slid out of the towel and onto the sand as Edward's powerful thrusts pushed their joined bodies.

The breeze played with Edward's hair as he rolled his hips, grunting at the sound of his balls smacking into Jacob's rump.

Jacob groaned at the prickly feeling of the sand rubbing against his broad chest. The breeze coming from the sea cooled his hot body, tickling the soft hair of his inner thighs and the rim of his clenching hole that held tightly onto Edward's shaft.

Jake glanced at his lap, whimpering softly at the friction of his cock, trapped between his abs and the towel. The weight of Edward mounting him drove him wild, cold against his warmth as the prick stretched his walls. The sensation of being filled was so intense; Jacob swore he felt every ridge and vein of the fat cock impaling him. The distant sound of the motorboat coming from the sea made him moan and clench convulsively around Edward at the idea of the tourists watching their frenzied coupling through their binoculars.

Jacob was so close to coming, he lowered his hand to relieve his aching need but Edward batted it away.

"Let me," Edward grunted, his cold fingers gripping the base of the shaft which gleamed in the sun from Jacob's juices. Edward's fist bobbed up and down Jake's prick in tandem with his hips grinding onto him. Jacob keened, torn between seeking more pressure against his prostate, or the hand which stroked him towards completion.  

Edward leaned down to lick Jake's ear shell, whispering, "Love you like this… writhing on my cock."

Edward let go of Jake's cock, his fingers pinching hard Jake's hard nubs. Jake arched his ass, his hips rising off the ground as Edward leaned into him, his balls slapping against the wet skin. Then Edward thrust into Jake in short, jagged motions.

It was too much for Jake, he came with a groan, his walls clenching Edward's prick. The vampire grunted at the exquisite tightness and jabbed his cock inside a few times, the friction of the fluttering channel around his cockhead finally coaxing his orgasm.

Jake shivered at the coldness seeping inside him in thick spurts. He gazed at his twitching lap as Edward pulled the towel towards him, to wipe the sand that coated Jake's sweaty chest. He cradled tenderly Jacob's skull, taking care to wipe his cheeks.

"Are you fine, Jacob?"

"Uh-huh." Jacob squirmed, blushing at the lewd popping sound when Edward's half-hard prick slid out of him. "That was pretty intense, man."

Edward patted his rump tenderly. "You could say that."

Jake panted and propped himself on his elbows, and then he rose to his knees and turned to look at the ocean on all fours. Edward groaned at the sight of his come dribbling down Jake's thighs from his well-used hole. 

Jacob stood up and walked towards the waves crashing onshore, absently rubbing his sore backside.

"Gotta wash the sand off me!" Jacob said tiredly.

Edward walked a few paces behind, enjoying the sight of the light gleaming off Jake's russet skin, liberally peppered with sand.

Edward glanced towards the house when he heard the opening bars of 'Girl from Ipanema.' It was his cell phone, stuck inside his discarded clothes.

Jacob lifted his eyebrow as Edward fished his phone from the pockets of his trunks. The vampire shrugged. "I thought it was a fitting song."

Edward glanced at the screen and grinned as he took the call. "Hello, Seth."

"Hi, is Jake there?" Seth said softly. "We're on the plane."

Jacob frowned as his keen ears picked up both sides of the conversation.

"The plane?" Edward furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Yep, Carlisle called and told us an emergency came up or something. He said the housekeeper called Esme, complaining that you were mistreating Jake." Seth paused, and then said earnestly, "That's not true, right?"

Jacob walked towards Edward, imagining Seth biting his lips as he asked the question. He leaned close to the screen. "Course not, Seth. Edward here has been behaving well… mostly."

"That's good. We'll get there in…" Seth's voice was muffled as he muttered, "How long, Paul?"

"Three hours, kid."

"Heard that, Jake?" Seth said loudly.

"Yeah. Better get ready. Tell me, is everyone coming?"

"Nope, just me… Leah 'cause she said I needed adult supervision, and Paul and Sam."

\--

"Jacob, what's taking you so long?" Edward frowned at the bathroom door.

"Wait a sec!" Jake called out, his voice muffled because he was toweling his hair dry.  

Edward grew worried at the tenor of Jacob's thoughts. The Quileute was picturing the conversations he might have with his friends.

"I thought your friends were fine with me," Edward said morosely while Jacob padded into the room, clad in denim shorts and a white t-shirt.  

"They are, man." Jacob went the window to look at the beach, noting the cloud cover still hung over the sea. He said slowly, "It's just that Seth is bound to ask me who bottoms."

"And?"

"What will I tell him?" Jacob muttered in irritation, "That you took me on the dinner table? That last night, you fucked me against the fridge until it toppled?"

Edward's arousal throbbed at Jake's words; desire rushed through him like a sharp needle, but Jake's gnawing anxiety managed to calm his libido. Finally, he said softly, "Does it really matter who bottoms?"

"Not to Seth." Jake's fingers gripped the window frame. "The kid idolizes both of us. Paul, though, will surely scorn me. Quil told me he made a bet with Jared about that."

Edward started to say, "I'm sure you will…"

"And Sam?" Jake said, his voice rising in agitation. "He will just look down on me, judging how this strengthens his Alpha status."

"He will?" Edward's voice was tinged with disbelief.

"Sure." Jake said in a low voice, "He'll say to the others: What does it matter that Jacob is Ephraim's heir, when he writhes on Cullen's cock day and night?"

"Jake, I'm sure…"

"Told you I wanted to fuck you!"Jake beat his fist against his palm with a startling sound. "You make me hot in so many ways, Edward, but you wouldn't listen to me. Instead you kept moaning that vampires don't bottom!"

"Do not worry, Jacob. For you, I will even bottom," Edward said tentatively.

He realized the crass mistake he had made when the cast of Jake's thoughts coalesced darkly around his words. It told him how condescending his words sounded to the wolf.

Jake's eyes shining in anger, he dashed towards Edward and hit him on the chest with all his shifter strength. Edward flew through the air and crashed against the wall. Several paintings fell to the floor with a loud crash, accompanied by jagged pieces of brick while a fine rain of plaster coated the floor and Edward.

"Don't fucking patronize me, you son of a bitch!" Jake shouted.

Luiza walked silently in front of the living room on her way to the garage. The housekeeper stuck her hands inside the pockets of her apron, nodding in satisfaction. _Finally, Jacob stands up for himself. The boy is adorable!_

"Jake, you don't understand…" Edward rubbed his sore ribs, marveling at the strength of those thick arms. Jacob's fist didn't carry Emmett's punch, luckily for Edward.

"What are you going to do, huh?" Jacob growled, pacing back and forth in front of the couch, not coming towards Edward's side of the room so the shards would not cut his bare soles. "Lie on your back and spread your legs with a bored look on your face, like you're doing your fucking duty? Why would I force you to ride my cock when you don't want to?"

"Jacob, I never intended to mean…"

"Fuck you!" Jacob shouted, his hand sweeping over the chess board so the pieces flew across the room and the board clattered to the floor.  

"I want you to enjoy it, Edward!" Jake said brokenly, his chest heaving as he took deep breaths to calm himself. "Want everything with you, damned leech! I never gave you the silly excuse that werewolves don't bottom, did I?"

"Jake, I…"

In a towering rage, Jake swung his arm to hit the couch which broke in two with a splintering sound; the down which had filled the couch floated around the room. "Forget it, Cullen!"

He stomped towards the door.

Edward shivered and called out, desperation tingeing his voice. "Wait, Jacob. Where are you going?"

"To the beach. I need to think," Jake said tiredly, "Need the liberty before the pack arrives to interrogate me."

\--

Edward wanted to apologize and let Jacob know how much he meant to him, but he knew better than to rush after Jake; his experiences with the Quileute told him his wolf needed time to cool down.

Near sunset, he made his way out of the house, his bare feet treading wearily upon the sand.

Jake sat on the beach tailor fashion, his legs crossed and left heel tucked underneath his buttocks.  He stared at the horizon and barely glanced at Edward as he sat next to him.

Edward pointed at the sky. "The clouds are leaving; I heard the storm is going away."

"Good. I like the sun," Jake said curtly. "It's too hot, though."

Edward spread his arms to indicate the ocean and the sky above. "Do you know what this reminds me of?"

Jacob barely glanced at him and said dispiritedly, "Can't say I do."

"That time I met you near Third Beach. I was looking for a peaceful spot and meandered along the route near the border. Remember, I couldn't enter Quileute lands because your tribe hadn't accepted me then." 

Jacob blushed as he recalled the day Edward was talking about. "Let's not talk about that! I was embarrassed."

Pretending he hadn't heard his husband, Edward doggedly went on, "I was having trouble with her so I escaped Forks to hike along the coast. There were no mortals nearby because of the slippery trail."

"Perfect day for wolves," said Jake, a grin flickering on his face.

Heartened by the brief smile, Edward said, "After the cove, I followed the sound of the waterfall."

"We stop there often," Jacob said absently.

"I knew it fell directly onto the beach. I lingered for a while to throw some stones on the tide pool, and smelled something familiar."

Jake snorted. "The smell you leeches always complain about?"

"Your scent," said Edward softly. "I wanted to know if you were fine. This happened two weeks after the newborn battle, and your father had told me…"

"You spoke with dad?" Jake sat up straight, looking at Edward with wide eyes.

"Well, I used to call him on the phone twice a week, asking if you were all right." Edward lowered his gaze.

"Thanks, Edward," Jake said gruffly.

"To make a long story short, I reached the beach and saw you walking towards the bonfire. You were…"

"Naked," muttered Jake, heat blooming on his cheeks. "Seth came up with the silly idea of playing baseball on the beach. It went well until Quil hit the ball and sent it towards the sea. Really wanted to finish the game, so I took off my clothes and waded into the sea. My friends took off with my clothes; heard them laughing as they ran away, the bastards."

Edward grinned briefly. "You were in all your bare glory and the moment you saw me, you placed your hand wearing the baseball glove over your crotch."

Ears burning in embarrassment, Jacob picked up a seashell and threw it to the waves, the small white circle glinting as it whirled towards the ocean.  

Edward closed his eyes, remembering the moment that was indelibly stamped on his memory. "Your hair was tousled by the strong wind coming from the sea. I just stared at your chest. It seemed to glow in the light filtering through the heavy clouds."

"Yep, the winds were strong because of the storm. That is why Quil had trouble hitting the ball; he isn't really that bad." Jake shrugged.

"I stood for a few seconds, glancing at your broad shoulders. I was so tempted to run my hands over the slope which led to your toned chest, just to find out if the skin was as soft, the muscle as hard as it seemed."  
  
\--  
  
  
  
  
\--

"Edward," groaned Jake, rolling his eyes.

Edward stared at the roiling sea and then closed his eyes briefly, speaking from memory. "I drank the sight of your silhouette which tapered from your massive shoulders to the perfect v of your hips. Do you know what?"

"What?" Jake said reluctantly; he was uncomfortable, suspecting where this conversation was leading.

"Your abs looked so tempting, I wanted to lick them and savor the salty spray of the waves on them." Edward finished in a hushed voice, "To tell the truth, I didn't speak at first because it felt like I was looking at the statue of a Greek god."

Jake lowered his chin and stared at the ground, his fingers closing around the sand while he sighed wistfully.

"I get it, man," Jacob said tiredly. "I have the perfect body you wanted to fuck. It's what people think and what Bella saw in me." He snorted wryly. "The only reason she allowed me near her perfect self."

Jake's defeated tone caused Edward to heave a deep sigh. He wrapped his arm around Jacob and leaned on his shoulder to whisper against the skin. "You're wrong, you know, because you're so much more than that. Your body was not the reason why I felt so whimsical and liberated when I saw you."

"What was it, then?" Jake said, raising his eyebrow.

"The look on your face," Edward said. "There was thoughtfulness mixed with vulnerability; it was the openness I had searched for so long. It called to me, certainly more powerfully than she ever did."  

"Really?"

Edward tenderly cupped Jacob's chin between his thumb and index, tilting it up so the Quileute would look at him. "I wanted to protect that innocence, to cherish it and get to know you, my beloved enemy.  Guess I realized what I should have known all along; you are special and dear to me. That was the moment when I started falling for you."  

"You did? And not because of…"

"I love your body, wolf," Edward said tenderly. "I've made that clear, but it is your heart and mind I crave.  Sometimes, I catch you looking at the sea or woods with the same expression, and I cherish those moments."

Edward broke the contact and hunched down his shoulders. "I'm sorry I hurt you with the bottoming thing, but it's because…"

"Because?" Jake raised his eyebrows; his hand strayed down and he closed his fingers around Edward's wrist.

Edward bit his lip, gazing at Jacob's lap. "I have to get rid of the preconceptions of my past, and you're not precisely small…"

Jacob eyed him sharply. "Let me get this straight. Your past bothers you, and you won't bottom because I'm well-hung? You're a vampire; you're supposed to be tough." 

Edward coughed delicately. "When I was young I heard tales about how much the first time hurts."

Jake sighed, staring at his husband while he ruffled his fingers through Edward's soft hair.

"Give me time," Edward muttered. "You've already freed me from so many shackles; this bit of trouble is just a drop in the ocean." 

Jake tilted his chin to kiss the crease of Edward's mouth, his tongue rubbing the cold lips while he thought up scenarios to make Edward hot and bothered, to tease him out of his mind until he begged Jacob to pop his cherry.  

Edward groaned at the naughty imagery coming from Jacob, his tongue eagerly seeking the contrast and warmth that only Jacob could provide. The sharpness in the thoughts of the wolf aroused Edward, just like the scent of the sea and the rough sand against his soles.

The two men kissed under the clouds which parted briefly, and a stray sunbeam fell on the beach near the newlyweds.

  



End file.
